Consequences
by Fire2Ashes
Summary: Albus Potter is keen to make the most of his new found freedom after graduating from Hogwarts, but after a night of celebrating with fellow classmates Albus wakes up to find himself in an interesting position with none other that Scorpius Malfoy. As events unfold Albus and Scorpius find that sometimes mistakes lead to interesting consequences. Slash.
1. The First Night

**This is my first Albus/Scorpius fanfiction and I hope that you enjoy it and I'd love to hear any feedback you have. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Albus Potter had to hand it to his cousin Rose Weasely, for all her faults she really knew how to pull an outfit together, he thought as he took a moment to admire himself in his bedroom mirror. The dark blue jeans and black blazer suited him well, without being overly outlandish he found most modern trends, both muggle and magical, to be. Who actually thought they looked good with their trousers hanging around their knees?

Pleased with what he saw Albus attempted one last time to tame his mane of black hair which seemed to stick out from all angles, but had no such luck.

Sighing, Albus eye caught the photo taped to the fame of the glass. It was a picture of him and his friends lying out on the grass by the lake one warm spring day, each one of them waving lazily towards the camera. The photo had been taken back in his fourth year and Albus had to laugh at how young each of them looked, particularly Rose with her bushy hair blowing in front of her face. That was the year before she discovered boys and Sleekeazy's Hair Potion products.

Above that was a picture of Albus as captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, taken only a month before, after they'd played their final game for the season and won the Cup. This made Albus smile sadly as he recalled his final match he'd ever play as Gryffindor team Captain and Seeker.

The third photo still sat on Albus' dresser, not yet taped to the wall. The photo showed him and Rose jumping in excitement as they threw their graduation caps into the air, shouting with glee. It had only been taken the yesterday and with a smile Albus took a piece of tape and fixed it with the others, reminding him that the hard days were over and tonight was about celebrating their new found freedom. Before their results came back at least.

Albus couldn't quite contain his excitement for the night to come, excitement that seemed to take form as boundless energy as he tapped his foot restlessly. He and the rest of his class had been invited to the official graduation party hosted by Brick McLaggen at his family's estate. Albus had always privately felt that Brick's name was somewhat appropriate considering how thick the other man was, which apparently ran in the family if the stories shelled out by Uncle Ron were anything to go by.

But it wasn't just the party that had Albus shivering with excitement, tonight was his official coming out party. Not that it was much of a party, Albus amended, Rose had taken to calling it that since she first came up the idea a week before. But Rose was taking Albus out to a popular club in London after McLaggen's that catered to his own type; gay men. It would be the first time Albus would be free to go out and chat and flirt freely with other men without anyone who would recognise him around.

Not that there weren't others like him at Hogwarts, Albus had had a few 'relationships' during his school years. But that community had always been private and conducted behind closed doors and inside closets in fear of being found out and ridiculed by the rest of the student body. But now Albus was ready to go out and meet people the normal way, no more awkward eye contact and reading body language to suss out if a guy was interested.

Of course only Rose was accompanying him to their little after party, after all he needed a wing woman for support. Plus while he was comfortable with his own sexual preferences, he wasn't quite ready for anyone else to know yet.

He'd confided in his best friend Rose back in sixth year when he couldn't take the secrecy and shame of it anymore and she just rolled her eyes and said she'd suspected for a while. They'd become even closer after that. Albus knew he would tell his parents and friends when the time was right but until then he'd just focus on putting his life together first.

'Albus! Rose is here!' his dad called up from the bottom of the stairs. Albus ran his hand through his hair one last time with no avail before heading down into the kitchen.

'Rose, you look lovely,' Albus's mum gushed as she took in Rose's gold and navy blue ensemble that Albus thought was a little too short for anyone, particularly the women related to him, to be wearing. But she did look pretty with her sleek red hair rosy cheeks.

'Hey Al,' Rose said as she gave him a nod of approval for his own outfit. 'I am a genius,' she proclaimed, pushing a piece of his hair from his face.

'Hey Rosie,' Albus laughed back, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the floor into a hug that was interrupted by the sounds of Ginny sniffling.

'What's wrong?' Albus asked in surprise, turning to find his mum watching to two of them clutching her hands over her heart.

'Nothing, darling,' Ginny cooed between sobs and embraced her son. 'You're all just growing up so fast. I need a picture,' she said before she hurried off to wipe away the tears and find the camera.

'So, you excited for tonight?' Rose asked with a wink as she helped herself to a brownie that had been left on the table to cool.

'Yes, yes I am,' Albus laughed in response, taking his own slice of delicious chocolaty goodness. Was there really anything better than chocolate? 'Although I don't know what fun you're expecting to have going out with me to a place where men won't give you the time of day.'

'It'll be a nice change,' was Rose's sly response as she brushed the last of the chocolate from her hands. 'Anyway, tonight is all about you,' she winked again.

'I found it,' Ginny called as she returned to the room with Harry and a camera in tow.

After a number of shots of the two of them and various family members, and only two bouts of tears from Ginny about her babies leaving her, Albus and Rose were off to party the night away. Together they apparated to the outskirts of the McLaggen estate, following the parade of newly ex-students that made their way up to party, all cheering and whooping for their new freedom and riding the buzz of pre-party drinks.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you think and if you want me to continue **


	2. The Night is Young

**Thank you to Lizzy0308 for being the first reviewer! All reviews are appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Scorpius Malfoy stood against the wall of McLaggen's reception room, a glass of firewhiskey swirling in one hand. He had to admit that for the thick-headed imbecile Brick was, he sure as hell knew how to throw a party. It was hard not to admire the multi-coloured lanterns that floated across the ceiling, casting interesting lights over the crowd of dancers that swarmed around the live band. There was even something humours about the dwarfs who'd been dressed as cherubs to serve drinks on silver trays, particularly as the dwarfs had become steadily drunker as the night moved on and were now stripping naked in the garden fountains.

Scorpius though preferred to stay in his quiet corner as an observer. In all honesty he had not wanted to come to the graduation party tonight, he had other things planned and they did not involve spending any more time with the people who had spent the last seven years of his life either kissing up to his arse or making his life a living hell. There had been little in between. He wouldn't have come at all if Alec hadn't bribed him into it, the bribe that Albus Potter would be in attendance.

So after Scorpius had said his hellos and shaken off various Slytherin fan girls who hoped to one day be the next Mrs Malfoy, he'd found himself a corner in the dark edges of the room where he could be in peace.

The irony was not lost on him that after decades of family feuding Scorpius had managed to fall for Albus Potter, the youngest son of his family enemy. By natural law he should have spent his school days cursing Potter in hallways and beating his arse at Quidditch. But somehow Scorpius discovered he had better ideas for Potter's arse back in fourth year when he'd seen it on a broomstick. Safe to say he'd lost that match.

Currently Albus was talking with Elena Turpin, who was too busy drunkenly batting her eyelash at the man that she didn't realise she was spilling her drink down her dress. It pleased Scorpius a little that Albus seemed entirely unaware of her flirting attempts, or at least was uninterested. Sighing with regret Scorpius admired the man, who was looking particularly good tonight in those dark blue jeans. He was envious of any girl that ended up in bed with him tonight, although it was unlikely Albus would do a one night stand, he was well known for being a gentleman to the girls he'd dated throughout school. The hand holding type and not into bragging or public displays of affection, which Scorpius had really appreciated.

'You're staring again,' Alec slurred as he stumbled over to where Scorpius stood.

'And you're drunk,' Scorpius countered, reaching out to steady his friend. Alec had been the only person Scorpius had considered an actual friend at Hogwarts; many of his Slytherin cohorts had only been admirers of his charisma and power or lackeys. Alec on the other hand came from a very wealthy old Slytherin family, but was placed into Ravenclaw, much to his family's disappointment. He was the only person outside his own family that knew he was gay, and Scorpius would probably never have told him if Alec wasn't so observant.

'You're no fun when you brood Malfoy,' Alec pouted, sloshing his drink onto his shoes. 'Have a little fun,' Alec flipped his brown hair off his face.

'Alec, you know that spending an evening with these people is not my idea of fun,' Scorpius groaned as his best friend attempted to pull him onto the dance floor. Stumbling over himself Alec landed on the floor with a moan.

'I think it's time to take you home,' Scorpius sighed as Alec swang his arm over his shoulder for support. Scorpius nodded goodbye to his various acquaintances and picked up their party favours at Alec's insistence, which stood on a table by the door all in shiny blue bags.

Stumbling out onto the street Alec let go of Scorpius and doubled over on the side walk.

'I think I'm going to be sick,' he groaned, clutching his stomach. Scorpius wrinkled his nose.

'Well get it all out now before we try to apparate you back to the flat.'

'I'll be alright,' Alec said with little conviction as he stood up and took a hold once more of Scorpius' shoulder. Scorpius apparated the two of them back to the flat they shared in a mixed muggle and magical neighbourhood in the centre of London. They'd bought it the Easter before in preparation for graduation; neither of them keen on living with their parents after school was over. As soon as they'd reappeared in the kitchen Alec let go of Scorpius and threw up all over the hardwood floors before passing out.

This was really not his night, Scorpius thought as he cleaned up the puke with a flick of his wand and hovered his friend onto his bed. Alec rolled over as his head hit the pillows.

'Scorp,' he murmured. 'Why'd you take me home, I was this close to getting in with Marleen Hopkirk,' he groaned, before falling back into unconsciousness.

'Yeah, I doubt that,' Scorpius said back to his sleeping friend who'd begun to snore slightly. After taking his friend's shoes off Scorpius headed back into the kitchen. Bored, he made himself a cup of tea, sipping on the comforting hot drink as he looked out of his apartment window. It wasn't even midnight yet and the streets were still full of newly free school students drinking the night away in various bars and looking for a shag.

Albus was probably doing the same thing right then too, Scorpius thought much to his own self-loathing. Annoyed by the thought Scorpius washed out his cup and changed into a very nice silk grey shirt. Tonight he was going to stop his pity party, the night was young and there were plenty of men out there just like him. Even if he couldn't have the man of his dreams there was nothing that would make him feel better than a good shag, at least for a little while.

Scorpius vaguely remembered there being a club only a block or so over that catered for his own type. Something Alec had eagerly pointed out to him when they'd purchased the place. His friend had long since been trying to make him get over his ridiculous little fantasy. And maybe he was right, Scorpius thought, maybe he needed to move on and meet someone who would satisfy his needs and want him as he wanted that man. School was over and now perhaps he could finally settle into a proper and healthy relationship.

Who knows, he could meet the actual love of his life that night. Smiling at the thought Scorpius put his wallet in his pocket and headed out onto the street, for the first time excited for what the night could bring.

**Second chapter down! I'm pretty happy with this story so far, if you have any suggestions or comment please let me know and review!**


	3. A Chance Meeting

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all for life and your suggestion have been noted **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

McLaggen's party was still in the swing of things when the clock struck midnight, and Albus was having trouble finding Rose through the crowds of drunken bodies and dark corners that seemed to fill the estate. Craning his neck over crowds Albus couldn't help but wish he was a little bit taller, he wasn't a short person but he did miss that particularly Weasley gene.

Catching sight of her fiery red hair Albus pushed through the see of bodies to find Rose giggling girlishly on one of the reclining chairs while Jeffery Cornwall planted drunk kisses along her neck and collar. Gross, Albus thought.

Clearing his throat Albus approached the couple. 'Oi, princess it's time to go,' he called out over the noise of the band. Rose gave him a nod before whispering something seductively into Jeffery's ear. Whatever she said worked because Jeffery got up in a hurry and headed towards the drinks station with a goofy smile.

'What did you say to him?' Albus asked after they'd received their party gifts in goodbye.

'I told him to get me another drink and then we could find somewhere a little more private to continue our conversation,' she smirked, shrinking the party favours so they'd fit into her handbag.

'Must have been a riveting conversation,' Albus replied dryly. 'Sorry to take you away from that.'

'Well it's not my night now is it,' she said, linking her arm through Albus's. 'Tonight is your Cinderella story,' she smirked before apparating them into a small alley way.

Dusting himself off Albus attempted smooth down his hair, beginning to feel the butterflies in his stomach. 'How far are we?' He asked.

'It's just down this road here,' Rose said, sticking her head out onto the street to look around. 'Ready?' she asked, taking Albus's hand.

'As ready as I'll ever be,' was Albus's reply as they made their way down the road.

The club was called Purgatory and was situated on a quieter street in one of the centre neighbourhoods of London, it didn't look like much from the outside but Albus could hear the thumping base of muggle music and laughter. Swallowing the lump in his throat Albus gave Rose's hand a quick squeeze before opening the door.

Inside of the club was dark with black painted walls and red and white lights flashing in time to the music. The main part of the room was taken up by the dance floor that was filled with young men moving together in time to the music. Albus wondered what it would be like to dance with another man like that; the sensual about it got Albus's heart thumping in anticipation.

Rose nudged him in the side. 'What do you want to do?' she asked, looking a little out of place in a testosterone fuelled club. Realising he had to take the lead Albus gestured to the bar.

'How about we get a drink and scope out the scene?' he suggested with a wink, hiding his own nerves. Rose nodded in agreement with a relieved smile, happy not to be left standing in the doorway.

Taking a seat at the bar Rose ordered the two of them some shots of tequila and handed one over to Albus, who eyed it warily.

'It's liquid courage,' she told him, downing hers in one go. Thinking he could use all the courage he could get Albus followed suit.

Coughing as it burned down his chest Albus winced as he put the glass down, deciding he didn't need any more courage than that. Rose hailed down the bartender again, before turning to Albus.

'See anyone you like?' she asked slyly, taking her bright pink drink that came with a tiny umbrella in it.

'Some,' he admitted, blushing a little bit. Now that he was finally here Albus found his nerves had got a hold of him making his stomach flutter every time he entertained the thought of public approaching another man.

'I don't mean to interrupt,' the bartender said, leaning over onto the bench. 'But this is your first time here isn't it?' he asked Albus through his thick Scottish accent and dark beard.

'Is it that obvious?' Albus asked with a friendly smile. The bartender just smirked.

'Round his time of year we get all you young boys fresh out of school,' he said, wiping down the bench with an old rag. 'I'll tell you want I told the other one that came in tonight,' he continued. 'Just go dance and enjoy yourself, but be careful who you go home with alright?' he smirked. Albus smiled and looked towards the dance floor.

'Go on Albus,' Rose urged. 'I'm going to sit here and order another one of these,' she smiled, waving around the empty glass. Laughing the bartender handed her another.

'On the house sweetheart,' he winked.

Albus cautiously wriggled his way onto the dance floor and let the beat take over his body. He'd never been a bad dancer, but had always felt awkward when thrown onto girls at parties who'd slip up against him in a way that had always reminded him of a lion circling its prey. Now it was a lot different, it felt much better. Bodies moving together all around him as arms slid around necks and people grinded together playfully as the music changed tempo.

Smiling happily Albus let a dark boy run his hands across his chest, and another took a firm grab of his arse. It riled him up to no end that he could dance with other men in such a way. Sweaty but happy Albus remerged from the sea of people and took his seat besides Rose again.

'Having fun out there kid?' the bar keeper laughed, handing him another drink. Albus nodded enthusiastically.

'You sure looked like it,' Rose said with a wink. Albus laughed joyfully.

'I feel like a kid in a candy store who's been eating vegetables his whole life,' he replied with his own wink. Gulping up his drink thirstily Albus could feel the alcohol begin to make its way through his systems and the buzz was urging him back to the dance floor. Seeming to read his mind Rose collected up her bags.

'I'm going to head off okay?' she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek. 'You seem to be doing fine on your own, plus there are things that cousins should just not see,' she laughed. Albus said his goodbyes and made a move for the floor again. Half way there Albus was stopped by a tap on his back. Albus turned to find Scorpius Malfoy perched on a bar seat, swirling a glass of dark liquor.

'Can I buy you a drink?' he asked with his smooth voice.

Albus found himself a little lost for words as he sized up the man. Albus had never had much to do with Malfoy throughout his school years but he knew the other man was widely regarded as the best looking in the grade. And Albus could see now why people thought so, the man's grey eyes were probably enough to send anyone weak at the knees. His judgement must have become a little hazy after that last drink, because he took the seat beside the blonde and the glass he offered him

'Cheer,' Scorpius said lifting he glass up to meet Albus's.

**So I know you guys were probably hoping for a little more but the next chapter I promise you! Please leave any suggestions, reviews are always wanted **


	4. Liquid Courage

**Note: I've changed the rating to M for this fic, there won't be anything particularly explicit but just so you are all aware.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Scorpius couldn't quite fathom the situation he'd found himself in. Albus Potter was sitting beside him. In a gay bar. Albus Potter. Him.

Scorpius hadn't really known what he was thinking when he'd offered to buy Albus a drink. He'd seen the man approaching him in almost a dreamlike state, and somehow his arm was tapping him on the shoulder before his brain had had enough time to catch up.

Not knowing what else to say Scorpius took a large gulp of his scotch as they sat quietly in the corner of the club. Albus cleared his throat.

'So I never knew that you were…' he trailed off curiously. He'd never spent much time around Malfoy to remember if he'd ever had a girlfriend during Hogwarts or not.

'Gay?' Scorpius finished.

'Yeah,' Albus said, shrugging a little. He couldn't tell if it was just the lights of the club but Scorpius thought Albus was blushing. He was so fucking adorable. Why did the universe do this to him? Scorpius cursed internally.

'I could say the same about you,' he countered, still finding it a little difficult to wrap his head around the idea. He'd known Albus to have girlfriends during their years at Hogwarts, he had never dared to entertain the idea of him possibly batting for the same team in order to squash any form of false hope. But suddenly that hope started to brighten.

'I wasn't ready to come out yet,' Albus admitted to him. 'The only person who knows is my cousin Rose. And now you,' he added.

'Don't worry,' Scorpius winked. 'Your secret is safe with me.'

'Did you just wink at me?' Albus asked in surprise. Shit. He just winked at Albus Potter. Looking over the dark haired boy carefully Scorpius was surprised to see Albus looking up at j=him from underneath his eyelashes shyly. Dawning rose on Scorpius.

'Have you never had another man flirt with you Albus?' he asked suggestively, leaning in a little bit closer.

'Most people aren't as open about it as you are Malfoy,' Albus smiled. 'It's something that is a bit hard to come by in a place like Hogwarts.'

'Are you saying you've never been with anyone?' Scorpius's interest peaked.

'I have,' Albus admitted hesitantly. Albus could read the body language that was coming off his companion and it surprised himself how much he liked it. Although that might have had something to do with the amount of alcohol he'd so far consumed, it was making his judgement a bit hazy as his hormones begun to take control. Had Scorpius always smelt so good? He thought offhandedly.

'Who?' Scorpius asked. Blushing again Albus mumbled out a name. 'What was that?' Scorpius frowned, jealousy beginning to rear its ugly head in the pit of his stomach.

'Martin Goldstein,' he repeated a little louder. Scorpius roared back in laughter.

'I don't think that really counts,' he teased playfully, relieved to find his completion to be as incompetent as he'd hoped. 'From what I've seen with his girlfriends he's quite fond of the washing machine mauver.' Albus made a face.

'It wasn't the best experience, I'll admit to that.'

'Pity,' Scorpius murmured, eyes turning suggestively to Albus. 'I could show you what a real man can do,' he whispered into his ear. He felt Albus shiver at his words.

Scorpius himself was stunned momentarily by his own boldness, but his mouth and body were not consulting his brain before taking action. Besides if this was his only chance to get Albus into his bed he may as well give it his all.

A moment of silence passed and he began to worry he'd taken it too far.

'Could you now?' Albus purred in a low voice, breaking the silence. A look in Scorpu's eye told Albus that he was in trouble now. Scorpius snatched up his lips in a fiery kiss, nipping teasingly on his lower lip. Albus let out a little noise of surprise and pleasure before deepening the kiss. The chemistry between them sparking.

Scorpius slid his hand through the Gryffindor's hair to hold Albus's lips to his. Albus could not remember the last time he had been snogged so thoroughly and so satisfyingly, he could feel himself becoming harder as Scorpius ran his hand down his neck onto his chest. Albus let his own hands wonder up Scorpius's thighs onto his arse giving it a firm squeeze.

A few moments later they resurfaced for air. Eager for more, Scorpius both curse and praise whoever invented skin tight jeans. Subtly rubbing his hand between Albus's trousers Scorpius planted a trail of tiny kisses back up to the man's ear. Albus made another noise of approval as he gently sucked on the sensitive skin under his earlobe.

'Do you want to continue this somewhere a little more private?' Albus asked, his eyes still closed and his head rolled back with pleasure.

Scorpius took a moment to quickly overcome his shock, which was long enough for Albus to internally begin to freak out.

What the hell was he doing? Albus asked himself. Asking to continue this somewhere more private? He sounded like a whore. But he could not deny that he wanted more and was eager to see what else Scorpius could have in store for him. The anticipation almost had him shuddering with supressed desire.

'I have a flat in the next block,' Scorpius suggested hesitantly. Albus nodded, his own need to satisfy his growing erection outweighing any doubts he had about his current situation.

Leading them out of the club and into the nearby alley way Scorpius took his opportunity and pushed Albus up against the brick wall. Letting Scorpius ravish his lips Albus found the act of dominance and aggression only turned him on even more. Groping the man's arse Albus slowly let his hand slip under neither the fabric and made a noise of approval as he felt the throbbing length under his hands.

'You're a vocal one aren't you?' Scorpius murmured as he pulled away from the kiss but made no move to release Albus from the wall.

'Well I'll guess you'll see, won't you?' Albus teased with a wink. Groaning himself with anticipation Scorpius offered his hand.

'You sure?' he asked. No regrets in the morning, begged silently. Albus nodded and held his breath as Scorpius apparated them back into his bedroom in his flat. Wasting no time Albus began to strip off his shirt, which was followed quickly by Scorpius's and many other layers of clothing.

Taking another moment to snog each other senseless Scorpius push Albus back onto his bed. Straddling the other man Scorpius had a look in his eye that promised Albus the best fuck of his life. Capturing his lips again Albus responded with equal passion as they gave into their basic needs and pleasures.

**Thanks for reading, it was my first attempt at anything remotely sexual but I hope you all enjoyed it none the less.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. The Morning After

**Thanks to Lily's Sidekick for your reviews **** I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Scorpius's eyes fluttered open as he felt the sunlight shine onto his face through the gap in the curtains of his room. Groaning at the unwelcome sight of daylight he buried his head into his pillow, trying to subdue the pounding sensation in the back of his head. He'd drunk too much last night, Scorpius sighed to himself thinking over the events of the evening. He'd taken Alec home and put him to bed and then decided to go out to the club, Scorpius recalled. The club where he'd danced for a little while before running into… Scorpius shot up out of his bed falling onto the floor; eyes wide open now as he scrambled up to peak over the edge of his mattress.

Sure enough, Albus Potter was sound asleep in his bed. His black hair sticking up at all angles with his glasses still on and butt naked. As was Scorpius for that matter. Gasping for air Scorpius made himself take a deep breath before he started hyperventilating. Albus Potter, the love of his life, was naked in his bed. He had slept with Albus Potter, and it had been sweeter than he'd even imagined.

Unsure of what to do next Scorpius picked up his clothes from the floor and headed to the bathroom, hoping that it would clear his mind a little bit so he could deal with the situation that he'd found himself in. Once he'd cleaned up Scorpius put on some jeans and marched into Alec's room.

It was still relatively early but if this wasn't a good reason to wake his friend up then what was?

'Alec,' Scorpius said shaking his best friend's shoulder. 'Alec,' he repeated a little louder.

'What?' the brown haired boy grumbled angrily, pulling his pillow over his head. 'Go away.'

'You need to wake up,' Scorpius urged, shaking Alec's shoulder again. 'It's an emergency.'

Alec glared up at him. 'Unless the apartment is on fire or my father is here it is not an emergency, not on a Sunday morning. Goodnight,' Alec said, curling back up into his blankets.

'Albus Potter is naked in my bed,' Scorpius said.

Alec sat up, 'Shit.'

Making them both cups of coffee mixed with a hangover potion Alec sat down opposite his friend on their kitchen bench as Scorpius filled him in on the previous night's events.

In shock Alec repeated for the sixth time, 'Albus Potter, gay, I can't believe it,' bewilderingly shaking his head. If he hadn't gone into the Slytherin's room to see for himself he would have thought that his friend was pulling his leg.

'You and me both,' Scorpius said, gulping down his hot coffee.

'What are you going to do now?' Alec asked curiously.

'I don't know,' Scorpius replied honestly. He'd never thought he'd find himself in this situation so he wasn't exactly prepared. Groaning Scorpius put his head in his hands.

'Look mate,' Alec said thoughtfully, 'Maybe this isn't as bad as you think.'

'How is this not bad?' Scorpius glared.

'Well if you think about it, Albus Potter is batting for the same team as you apparently, so now you actually have a chance with the guy instead of mooning over him for the rest of your life.'

'I didn't moon over him,' Scorpius snapped, Alec held his hands up defensively. Scorpius looked down into his coffee cup, his mind whirling with the possibilities. Could he actually pursue a relationship with Albus? The idea wasn't so ridiculous now as it had been to him in his youth.

'And what if he doesn't want to be with me?' Scorpius asked, voicing his fears to the Ravenclaw.

Alec shrugged, 'You move on knowing you took the chance to have what you've always wanted.'

'And how do I take that chance?' Scorpius asked, a little terrified of what that might that might entail, he'd never been in a relationship with another man. All of his school relationships had been for show with girls who'd thrown themselves at him, he'd never had to seduce anyone for anything more than a role in the hay.

Alec rolled his eyes, 'You ask him to stay for breakfast,' he remarked sarcastically.

'Did someone say breakfast?' a sleepy Albus Potter asked, emerging from the doorway.

Albus Potter was not a morning person, so it took him a few moments to orientate himself as the events of the previous night came flooding back. Staring up at the ceiling Albus took a minute to comprehend the situation. He'd slept with Scorpius Malfoy who was apparently gay. And it had been by far the best sex he'd ever had.

'Fuck,' Albus swore, realising that his arse was still tender. He'd more than just slept with the man, he'd bottomed. Albus frowned, he was going to have to fix that.

Albus stopped the thought in its tracks, there was no way that that was ever going to happen again. He knew very well that nothing could ever happen between the two of them, even if he'd wanted too. As he thought over last night Albus whimpered and sighed, boy he wanted too.

Albus shook his head, he wasn't the type to have one night stands or casual hook ups, he'd tried before and only ended up getting hurt in the process. It was not something he wanted to go through again. Plus he didn't even know the guy, he could count the number of conversations they'd had on one hand and you can't start a relationship off good sex alone. And chances are Scorpius was just looking for a shag anyway, Albus told himself firmly.

Putting on his pants Albus looked around the sparsely furnished room, the only pieces of furniture in it were the large bed and a dresser. As he made his way to where he supposed the kitchen would be Albus notice that the whole place was a little bare. He arrived in the kitchen to find Scorpius and his Ravenclaw friend talking in low voices.

'Did someone say breakfast?' he asked sleepily.

Scorpius cleared his throat, 'Yeah I was just about to make some if you want any?'

Albus nodded, taking a seat on the bench.

'Since when have you lived here?' he asked taking the cup of coffee Alec offered him.

'Um only a few nights, Alec and I bought it last Easter but we haven't gotten around to moving all the furniture in yet,' Scorpius replied, trying really hard not to stare at the shirtless Potter in his kitchen.

'Cool,' Albus nodded, sipping his drink as Scorpius began frying up some eggs.

Not taking the awkward sexual tension anymore Alec opted to take a shower and sleep off his hangover for the rest of the day.

Albus cleared his throat. 'So does your friend know..?' he trailed off after Alec had left the room.

'Yeah,' Scorpius said. 'But don't worry he won't tell anyone.' Albus nodded in relief.

'So are you out then?' he asked. Scorpius shrugged as he began dishing up the eggs and bacon.

'Sort of, I've been out to my family for a while, but outside them only Alec knows. How about you?' Scorpius returned the question while they tucked into breakfast.

'No one knows,' Albus shrugged. 'Well except Rose, you and now Alec.' Scorpius nodded.

The two of them ate in silence, slowly drinking their coffee.

'So about last night,' Scorpius started as he cleared away their dishes.

'It was fun,' Albus said blushing, Scorpius could feel himself going red as he tried to control his body's reaction to the memories of what 'fun' had entailed.

'Yeah,' he grunted in agreement. Albus collected his clothes from Scorpius's room and decided it was time to make his move to go. His parents were expecting him home for lunch and they'd probably get worried if he didn't show up.

Scorpius showed him to the door.

'Well like you said, it was fun,' Scorpius smirked as Albus stood in his doorway. 'Maybe we could do this again sometime,' he added.

'Maybe,' Albus smiled at the thought. Unsure about the common goodbye courtesy of a one night stand Albus awkwardly shifted on his feet. Did he shake his hand? Did he hug him?

Luckily he did have to make the move as a still shirtless Scorpius leaned in to capture his lips. Albus made a noise from the back of his throat in pleasure, pleased to find that the man's lips tasted as good when he was sober. Or was that a bad thing?

Pleased with himself Scorpius pulled away. 'See you around,' he smirked before closing the door on a momentarily dumbfounded Albus.

Albus blinked, coming back to his senses and with a groan he banged his head against the wall, reminding himself that he was going to have to live with the knowledge that Scorpius Malfoy had probably ruined him for life.

Suddenly a bright white cat came bounding up the hallway Albus recognised it as Rose's patronous. The cat stoped at his feet and began to speak in Rose's voice.

'Albus! Where did you get to last night? I came by your place this morning but apparently you didn't get home. Did you meet someone? I'm coming over for lunch so be ready to spill!' the cat ordered before disappearing.

Albus let out another sigh, he had some explaining to do.

**Please let me know what you think **** or if you have any suggestion let me know! And reviews are always love love loved!**


	6. Explanations and Lunch

**Another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you all have my love. I hope you like this one.**

**And as usual: I do not own Harry Potter**

Rose was already waiting for Albus on the steps to his family's cottage, her eyes bulging as she took in his dishevelled appearance and bruised neck.

'Is it really that bad?' Albus laughed straightening out his jacket.

'Here, let me,' Rose ordered as she pulled out a stick of concealer, carefully masking the bite marks that had flowered under his collar. 'Now you're a least semi-presentable.'

Albus nodded and headed up to his room to get changed before lunch. Selecting a shirt that hid most of the damage Albus made his way down to the kitchen for Sunday lunch. Teddy and Victoire had already arrived and were talking with Rose as his parents set the table with a spread of breads and cold meats.

'Albus there you are' Harry frowned. 'We were a little worried when you didn't come home last night. Rose didn't even know where you were,' he scolded. Albus rubbed his neck shamefully.

'Sorry dad, I didn't mean to scare you guys,' Albus apologised.

'Harry let him have his fun,' Ginny said as they all sat down. 'It was his graduation night. He's allowed to cut loose a little.'

'While he's still living in my house I'd like to know where he is, is all,' Harry said firmly. 'There are a lot of dangerous people out there with grudges against our family.'

'Lighten up Uncle Harry,' Teddy grinned. 'I'm sure our little Alby just met someone, didn't you?' he winked across the table. Albus laughed nervously.

'Ooo,' Vitoire's eye brightened. 'Is it anyone we know?' she asked.

'There's no one,' Albus said lied brightly. 'I just stayed at a friend's place last night, nothing else.' The men around the table dropped it but smirked, whilst Victoire and his mum eyed his curiously, obviously not buying his white lie. Of course they didn't know the half of it, which was probably why Rose had remained silent but continued to stare impatiently as though she will the truth out of him. Albus knew she was just waiting to find a private moment to corner him.

'Do you know when you find out your final results?' Teddy asked, checking that his turquoise hair was in order in the back of his spoon. Albus had always thought Teddy and Victoire were a perfect match, particularly because they were the two vainest and high maintenance people Albus knew.

'Not for a week or so,' Rose answered, spreading large amounts of butter onto her bread.

'Do you have any idea what you're hoping to get into?' Vic asked.

'I've applied for some experimental transfiguration research sectors and in some ministry departments but who knows,' Rose responded shortly, she'd never been Victoire's biggest fan ever since they were kids; Albus just chalked it up to jealousy. Vic turned to Albus who merely shrugged.

'I don't know yet,' he replied honestly, he had no idea what he intended to pursue now that school was over. He knew that he'd have plenty of openings in the Ministry thanks to his family connections, but the idea of becoming a lawyer or an auror had never appealed to him the same way it had for James and his other cousins, and he wasn't good enough at Quidditch to go pro like Lily would one day. That was one of the hardest things about being a Potter, the world expected you to go on to do great things, but Albus didn't think he had any kind of special ability or greatness. He was just average, and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with that.

After they'd finished up, Albus and Rose offered to do the dishes while Teddy and Victoire joined his parents in the garden for tea.

'So what happened to you last night?' Rose asked, as Albus handed her plates to be dried.

'Well I met someone after you left and I went back to his place,' Albus told her; glad to be able to talk to someone about his endeavours because it was eating him alive.

Rose grinned, 'Was he hot?' she smirked.

'Yes, and you know him,' he admitted frankly.

'Who!?' Rose squealed, her eyes becoming the size of bludgers. 'Please tell me it's not washing machine guy?' she groaned. Albus made a face and laughed.

'Yuck, no.'

'Then who?' Rose pestered.

Albus hesitated. 'You promise you won't freak out?' Rose swore she wouldn't, bouncing on her toes in excitement.

'Scorpius Malfoy.' There was a loud crash as Rose dropped the glass she'd been holding.

'What!?' she yelled, as Albus pulled out his wand to fix the broken glass.

'Shhhh!' Albus hushed, 'Not so loud,' he nervous eyed the door in case anyone else had heard. 'And you're freaking out!' he whispered angrily.

'Sorry,' Rose said. 'You slept with Scorpius Malfoy? I didn't even know he was gay!' she half shouted-half whispered in shock.

'No one does, so you can't tell anyone,' Albus warned. Rose nodded with understanding.

'Wait, does that mean you stayed at Malfoy Manor?' Rose's asked going a little pale, remembering the stories her mother had told her.

'No, no,' Albus reassured her. 'He has his own place in London with that Ravenclaw friend of his, Alec something-or-other.'

Rose sighed in relief and turned back to Albus with a twinkle in her eye.

'So, how was he?' she grinned. Albus groaned and hit his head against the overhead cupboards.

'So good,' he told her with a whimper of self-loathing.

'Are you going to see him again?' Rose asked curiously. Albus gave her a look.

'It was great but I don't even know the guy and I'm not really the one night stand type,' he told her, repeating the same arguments he'd given himself on the way over. 'That and I'm pretty sure Scorpius isn't exactly date material, certainly not worth perusing after only one night.' It wasn't worth the trouble, Albus reminded himself with a nod.

'Yeah,' Rose agreed with disappointment. 'Pity because that boy is fit,' she sighed lustfully, sharing a look of understanding with her best friend. She probably would have tried to have her way with the youngest Malfoy back at Hogwarts but he had an impressive presence that had unbalanced her when coming into close vicinity, which was probably why he never had many close friends and only followers. That cool demeanour wasn't particularly inviting, no matter how hot the guy was.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they finished off the dishes, both silently musing the strangeness that was Scorpius Malfoy. After they'd packed up the plates and glasses they joined the adults out on the deck.

'Great you guys are done,' Teddy smiled as they walked through the door. Standing he took hold of Victoire's hand, upon which sat a glittering rock.

'Are you…?!' Ginny beamed.

'We're getting married!' Victoire squealed, showing off the ring to her aunt.

'It's beautiful Teddy,' Ginny smiled up at her godson.

'Congratulations!' Harry laughed, bringing the two in for a hug. Albus smiled, truly happy for the two as kisses and congratulations went around.

'Good job mate,' he told his unofficial brother. 'Couldn't have picked better.'

'No, he couldn't of,' Victoire smiled, looking radiantly happy and gave her husband to be a kiss on the cheek.

'I would love it if you'd be one of my bridesmaids!' she turned to Rose, who looked shocked but pleased by the offer.

'Of course!' she agreed, kissing Vic on the cheek. 'I'd love too.'

'Great!' Harry grinned. 'I'm going to open a bottle of champagne; we have a lot to celebrate!'

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think in a review! I love them and they make my week! **


	7. A Favour for Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

'Please?' Rose asked.

'No,' Albus said, not looking up from his book. He'd been having a really nice day making the most of the sun and had no plans to change that.

'It's just one dinner and he's really into you!' Rose exclaimed moving to stand over her cousin, blocking the sunlight. Albus gave her a disgruntled look.

'I told you, I'm not interested in going out with your friend of a friend. I just want to finish this book in peace,' he moaned, moving his chair so that he could continue working on his tan.

'And I told you, we know him. He's Jeremy's step brother you've met him before, his name's Darren. Not to mention he's fresh out of the closet,' she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

'How'd you even set this up anyway?' Albus glowered. Jeremy was a boy in the village who they'd used to play with as children, back when they'd attended the local muggle primary school.

'I ran into them at the bookstore last week and he asked about you,' she told him. 'And I suggested the maybe you guys could meet for Chinese food at that new place in London.' Rose looked down at him with big puppy dog eyes.

'Please?' she begged. 'Come on, it'll just be a little fun. I'm trying to get you out so you stop moping.'

'I haven't been moping,' Albus protested, glaring up at the redhead.

'You've been moping all week,' Rose told him. 'Ever since you shagged Malfoy.'

'I have not!' he objected angrily, turning back to his book. Rose rolled her eyes.

'Well if you haven't been pining over him, prove it. Go on this date.' Rose gave her cousin the quick stare down in a silent battle of wills.

'Fine!' Albus barked, getting out of his seat. 'But just this once, and you have to promise never to set me up with anyone ever again,' he warned her.

'Yes!' Rose cheered giving Albus a hug. 'I promise.'

Taking his book Albus stalked off towards the house, giving a wandering garden gnome a good kick.

'He'll meet you there at seven!' Rose called out after him, ignoring the death glares she received in return.

(

So by eight o clock found himself sitting across from Darren, a muggle boy who was a year younger than him and it showed. It wasn't that Darren was rude or impolite, but he was obviously still a schoolboy, with sandy blonde hair and an obsession with the muggle sport football. It was all he had talked about since they'd begun eating.

It was odd that although he had only just reached maturity himself Albus looked down at the seventeen year old and could only see a sweet kid, rather than someone he'd be interested in dating despite the only small age gap. Darren kind of reminded Albus of a hyperactive puppy, cute but annoying.

'So do you follow a team?' Darren asked. Albus shook his head, not knowing many football teams by name.

'I've never been hugely into it,' he told him; now Quidditch on the other hand was a whole different ball game he smiled to himself.

'What do you like then?' Darren asked curiously.

'I like reading,' Albus replied. 'Particularly classics, I'm reading The Great Gatsby at the moment.'

'Oh I had to read that for English last year,' Darren wrinkled his nose. 'I'm not big on books; I get bored sitting down. My teachers send letters home complaining about it all the time,' he chuckled. Albus smiled.

'My parents used to get letters home about my brother like that,' Albus chuckled, quickly glancing down at his watch. 'It's getting pretty late, I should probably head home.' Darren nodded getting out of his seat.

'I'll pay,' he assured Albus cheerfully when the man had tried to protest. Albus sighed and fiddled with his cutlery distractedly as Darren headed over to the register. It had been an exhausting evening trying to keep up with the boy and his constant chatter and all he wanted to do was go home and unwind with some telly and a cup of tea. Darren was a sweet kid, but still definitely a kid.

The bell that signalled the door to the restaurant rang and absentmindedly Albus looked over his shoulder to see a tall and slender, blonde man walk in. Albus gulped as Scorpius Malfoy impatiently strode past the tables to the register to pick up his order. He growled at the small woman working behind the counter who slowly counted out his change. Any second now he would turn around and see Albus sitting at his empty table.

'Ready?' Darren chirped, startling Albus from his daze.

'Uh, yeah,' Albus faltered to collect his things as he saw Scorpius stop in his tracks at the sight of him. Albus couldn't interpret the expression on his face before his cool mask appeared. Seemingly unbothered Scorpius confidently walked straight out without a backwards glance.

Albus's heart fell a little in disappointment. Unsure of how he felt about the other man obviously ignoring him Albus gave himself a little shake. See, Scorpius had little interest other than a shag. Shrugging on his coat Albus walked Darren outside before parting ways, careful not to lead the boy on as he said his friendly goodbyes. Watching to make sure that Darren got on his bus okay, Albus turned and began making his way up the street to the nearest apparition point.

He'd not made it past the next corner before spotting Scorpius leaning against a brick wall, almost appearing to be waiting for him. He looked good, Albus appreciated as he came to a stop a few feet away, admiring the way the black leather jacket enhanced the blonde's broad shoulders.

'Hullo,' Scorpius said casually, liking the way his Gryffindor was looking at him. His Gryffindor? Scorpius needed to get a grip.

'Hi,' Albus replied. They stood for a moment in silence in the empty street.

'Who's baby cheeks?' Scorpius asked, trying to sound as though the sight of them together hadn't bothered him. It had taken him a few deep breaths when he'd entered the restaurant not to start planning the boy's mysterious disappearance.

'A friend,' Albus said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

'Looked kind of like a date,' Scorpius replied pryingly.

'It wasn't,' Albus frowned. 'I was doing a favour for Rose.' Scorpius nodded thoughtfully.

'Why do you care?' Albus asked. Scorpius shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

'I don't want to intrude,' he took a step forward, closing the space between them. Albus gulped, reminded vaguely of a lion stalking his prey.

'Intrude how?' he asked, very aware that they were only a few centimetres away now. Again Scorpius just shrugged before leaning in for a kiss. Albus tried to keep his breathing in check as Scorpius pulled away, it irked him that the man could have such an intense reaction on him with just one kiss. It left him wanting more and imagining things that were not suitable for any decent person.

'So,' Scorpius started. 'If you're done babysitting my place is just around the corner, want to come play with the big kids?' he asked seductively. Albus agreed quickly, eager for another round with the Slytherin. But this time he would be in charge, he told himself evilly, already picturing the naked blond beneath him. Together the two of them hastily made their way back up to Scorpius's apartment.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know if you liked it or have any suggestions!**


	8. Coffee with Lily

**Again, there probably won't be anything explicit in this story, but I hope you enjoy!**

The soft light of sunrise began to peak through the blinds, Scorpius's usual wakeup call stirred him from sleep. Taking a deep breath Scorpius opened his eyes happy to find himself in a familiar situation and completely worn out; taking in the scent of the man who lay beside him. For a few moments Scorpius was content to watch the Gryffindor's chest rise and fall slowly with deep heavy breaths as he lay with his back to him.

Scorpius reached out and softly traced the outline of Albus's shoulder muscles and the down the back of this spine. It was remarkable how beautiful another person could be, he thought to himself privately. Scorpius was having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that the love of his life was asleep, butt-naked in his bed. He would happily convert to whatever deity had made this happen.

Sighing contently Scorpius stretched, maybe he should just seduce the Gryffindor with really good sex so he'd have to date him, he chuckled to himself.

Planting a soft kiss on the back of Albus's neck he rolled out of bed to take a shower.

Albus waited until he could hear Scorpius's footsteps disappear down the hall. The Slytherin's kiss had woken him and he was surprised by how tender the action had seemed. And it scared him how the lingering kiss had left his skin tingling. Groaning Albus sat up on the edge of the bed. What was happening to him? Getting involved with Scorpius was dangerous, Albus told himself. After what had happened with Martin Goldstein he had promised himself that he wasn't going to get involved with someone like that ever again. He was not the casual sex kind of guy and he knew that the more he was sucked in the more it would hurt later.

It was already becoming too close Albus fretted. Thinking about the blond made his skin tingle and his heart pound in the memory of last night. He was too quickly becoming infatuated with the Slytherin and was headed into dangerous territory. He needed to get out of there and clear his head. The smell of the other man still lingered in the room and it was messing with his head.

In a panic Albus scrambled off the bed and began dressing himself, he needed to get out of there so he could make sense of the thoughts whizzing around inside his head. With a pang of guilt Albus silently slid out of the apartment and back to his own room for a few more hours of sleep.

()

Scorpius came back to his room with a towel around his waist to find an empty bed. The sheets where Albus had slept were rumpled and thrown aside and his things had disappeared from the floor where they had been carelessly tossed the night before.

Making a noise of frustration Scorpius picked up a pillow and threw it across the room where it knocked a lamp to the ground. Sighing he lay down on his bed cursing his luck.

()

Albus apparated out the front of his house and quietly let himself through the back door. It was still early and the rest of his family wouldn't be up for a few hours given it was Sunday. Leaning against thewooden kitchen bench he rubbed his eyes before putting the kettle on, thinking that a good strong coffee was all he need right then.

As the water began to boil the door opened again and Lily trundled through, covered in mud and wearing the Harpies robes mum bought her last Christmas.

'What are you doing up so early?' Albus asked as she took off her boots and brushed herself down.

'I wanted to get in a good fly over the fields this morning before I have to go help Uncle George out at the store. Are you making tea?' she asked, sounding a little out of breath.

Albus shook his head. 'Coffee, want one?'

'Okay,' Lily yawned, taking a seat at the breakfast table.

'You look tired, have you been practising every morning?' Albus frowned. Lily nodded.

'I've got to up my game this summer if I want to go pro when I graduate next year,' she explained, taking the mug Albus handed her. 'Neville told me some scouts have already shown interest and they'll be coming to some games next year.'

'You've got to slow down Lily, you're supposed to be relaxing, it's summer,' Albus frowned, a little concerned for his baby sister. 'Plus they'd be crazy not to take you to the big leagues; everyone knows you're the best chaser Hogwarts has seen in a millennium.'

'Thanks,' Lily smiled, sipping her coffee carefully. 'Maybe tomorrow I'll sleep in, just for you,' she winked. Albus chuckle and rubbed her head playfully, to which she pouted and began straightening her ginger locks. 'Where have you been anyway? You don't look like you've been home,' she asked eyeing his wrinkled shirt and dress pants.

'Uh, I went out last night,' Albus cleared his throat and blushed a little. Lily's eye lit up and she began to smirk.

'Oooh, with anyone I know?' she asked innocently.

'None of your business,' Albus retorted teasingly, sticking out his tongue and he sat down opposite her.

'So that's a yes?' Lily grinned.

'Maybe,' Albus allowed.

'How'd it go?' she asked curiously. Albus groaned and looked down into his coffee. 'I take it not well?' Lily prodded, interested by her brother's reaction.

'No it was great,' Albus sighed.

'Then what's the problem?'

Albus mulled over his sister's question before deciding to ask her for advice, keeping the details out of it.

'Can I ask you something' he posed, running his hands through his hair.

'Sure,' Lily said, leaning forward eagerly.

'So I met up with someone last night,' Albus started, 'and then we went back to their place.'

Lily wrinkled her nose. 'Ew,' she moaned.

'Please you as hardly an innocent flower,' Albus countered. 'Thankfully James doesn't know that,' he shared a look with his sister. James was notoriously overprotective of Lily and had on numerous occasions threatened to beat her boyfriends bloody with a beater's bat.

'Sorry,' Lily apologised. 'Continue.'

'So this wasn't the first time this has happened, but I'm not a fan of casually seeing someone, it just doesn't work for me,' Albus sighed as Lily nodded her understanding, she called this the 'Potter Theory' based on the facts that all Potter men had fallen in love early in life and seemed to be genetically coded to be committers, Albus being no exception.

'So I thought that they weren't emotionally available so I didn't think of taking any kind of step towards actually dating them, but as of this morning I think I have developed some… feelings,' Albus groaned. 'I'm not sure what kind of feelings they are yet, but they're there. So my question is, what do I do?'

Lily nodded and took a moment to reflect on what her brother had said. 'How do you know that they weren't emotionally available?'

'Based on what I'd previously observed, general demeanour and general knowledge,' Albus reeled off frankly.

'But you're unsure if that's the case now?' Lily predicted.

Albus nodded, 'Well, yes. Something happed this morning and it was a little too… well it could possibly mean that they might be interested in taking what we've got a step further.'

'Is that what you want?' Lily asked.

Albus thought for a moment. 'I would like to continue seeing this person in a non-casual-sex context.'

'How political of you,' Lily chided, crossing her arms.

'Yes,' Albus admitted. 'I think I would.' Lily smiled brightly.

'So what did you do this morning when they made a not-so-unemotional move?' Lily asked.

'Uh,' Albus grimaced. 'I left while they were in the shower.' Lily smacked her hand down on the table.

'Albus!' she yelled in a whisper, cautiously watching the stairs to make sure she hadn't woken anyone.

'I know!' Albus wailed. 'That's why I need your help! What do I do?' He asked, holding his hands out in helplessness.

'You need to back over there and apologise,' she told him seriously, 'especially if you want to see them again.'

Albus nodded. 'I'll go back this evening,' he said decisively. 'I think I left my jacket there anyway,' he noted in surprise, looking down onto the chair beside him. 'But first I need to sleep,' he yawned and go up from the table.

'You better,' Lily told him sternly as he smiled sheepishly.

'Thanks Lily,' he said. 'If becoming a professional chaser falls through you could always become a shrink.'

'You'd be my best patient,' she teased. 'And don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you told me.'

'Thanks,' Albus said again before heading up the stairs.

Lily watched as her brother descended up the stairs until he was out of sight and shook her head. It seemed as though Malfoy had final made a move, she smirked, and about time too. She'd spent too long watching him moon over her brother during their school days, it was a wonder no one else had noticed. Putting her cup away she hoped this meant that Albus would soon come out to them, it would make him happier, she nodded firmly to herself, to know that they all loved him no matter what. But for now she'd continue to keep his secret.

**Thanks for reading all of you who have stuck with me so far and thank you for all the reviews! I haven't gotten around to writing back to everyone but thank you! **

**And reviews or suggestions are appreciated! **


	9. Apologies from Albus

**I finally updated! I hope you guys enjoy and thank you so much for you reviews, they made my day! **

Albus woke up a few hours later in in his own bed. He closed his eyes and struggled to return to his dream world, where he'd been reliving the evening he'd just spent with Scorpius. The images of the man quivering beneath him, swearing at him for more had left Albus hard. Jumping out of bed Albus quickly made his way to the shower, where he could take care of the morning wood.

Once he'd taken care of himself and was clean and dressed, Albus began to formulate a plan. Undoubtedly he was attracted to the Slytherin; the chemistry between them was obvious. But did he want to put his neck out and take it to the next level?

Albus studied the ceiling above his bed as he contemplated taking the next step, and decided that yes, he did. He was curious about Scorpius, who was so different to everything Albus had previously expected of him. The other man intrigued him in more ways than one, and he definitely liked that he could match him physically in the bedroom, seeming to know what buttons to press to get him incredibly turned on.

Albus smiled to himself, he had to admit he liked a bad boy. The edge of danger and forbidden was thrilling.

The blonde was probably incredibly pissed at him after his disappearing act this morning, Albus frowned, Scorpius didn't seem like the type to take being walked out on lying down. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to let Scorpius know that he was coming by; lest the man told him he wasn't welcome. It would probably be a better idea to simply show up unannounced under the pretences of retrieving his jumper.

Smiling, Albus jumped out of his bed and with a spring in his step bounced down the stairs.

'Where do you think you're going?' Harry asked from the living room as his son made a move for the door. Albus paused, irritated at being delayed. He need to get over to Scorpius's flat before his Gryffindor courage failed him.

'I'm going to a friend's place, I left my jumper there,' he sighed. Harry gave him a stern look.

'Same friend you were with last night?'

'Yes, dad,' Albus groaned, letting Harry know how painfully long this conversation was taking.

'And who was that?'

'Alec Vaisely.' Albus said thinking on the spot, well it wasn't technically a lie.

'Ravenclaw boy isn't he?' Harry asked, trying to place the name.

'Yes, now can I go?' Albus asked impatiently.

'Are you going to be home tonight?' Harry asked, ignoring Albus's tone.

'I don't know, I'll let you know,' he said, Albus hoped he wasn't going to be home anyway.

'Okay, have fun then,' Harry waved Albus out before returning to his paper.

Albus walked down the path towards the apparition point just outside the protective spells. He crossed his arms over his chest, wishing he'd thought to bring another jacket, it was unseasonably cool for June.

()

Scorpius growled down at the heavy box he was hauling up his apartment stairs, leave it to Alec to make him do all the heavy lifting. Pushing open the door of their apartment he dropped the box, letting its contents spill onto the floor.

'What do you think you're doing?' Alec yelled storming over to pick up the books the box had contained. 'Some of these are really valuable,' he piled them back up and began stacking them onto the large bookcase that took up an entire wall of their living room.

'Ravenclaws,' Scorpius cursed under his breath, kicking a nearby box labelled 'kitchen'.

'If you're going to be in a foul mood all day, can you a least tell me why?' Alec asked, frustrated by his friends behaviour. They had planned to spend the day unpacking, but whatever had crawled up Scorpius's arse was making him more hindrance than help. Or whoever hadn't crawled up his arse, Alec chuckled to himself, guessing the source of his friend's behaviour.

But the Slytherin just glared at him and stalked back out and down the stairs to where their furniture had been delivered.

Stupid muggles and not being able to use magic, Scorpius fumed, annoyed that their new apartment block housed a few non-magic folk, making what would usually be a simple task a day of hard labour. Unfortunately on the lease they'd had to promise not to perform magic outside of the privacy of their flat.

Not that Scorpius had a problem with muggles, after the war his parents had worked hard to ensure that the same prejudices they'd experienced in their lifetime would not be the same for him, so he would not make the same mistakes his father had. But having never been exposed to many muggles before, Scorpius didn't understand their strange practices or how they'd managed for years without magic. He preferred to leave them alone, unlike Alec who had a fondness for muggle culture and music.

Scorpius continued to fume as he examined the desk that sat among the last remaining boxes, how the hell was he going to get this thing up two flights of stairs?

As he contemplated calling Alec down to help him out someone cleared their throat purposefully behind him. Turning around Scorpius met Albus's green eyes. Quickly schooling his expression into a cool mask the Slytherin crossed his arms over his chest, giving the other man a hard look.

Squirming under the Slytherin's gaze, Albus had the decency to look ashamed.

'Ah, hi,' he said, shuffling on his feet with his hands in his pockets.

'What do you want Potter?' Scorpius snapped getting straight to the point, he had no patience for chit-chat.

'I forgot my sweater,' Albus told him, sheepishly. Scorpius just glared and turned away.

'Wait,' Albus said stepping forward, Scorpius turned back to face the Gryffindor who had a look in his eye Scorpius couldn't place.

'What?' Scorpius snapped.

'I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this morning,' Albus said sincerely. 'I shouldn't have just run out without giving you an explanation.' Scorpius just continued to stare at the green-eyed man, a little dumbfounded by the unexpected apology, but with his pride still hurt he refused to succumb to the feelings the Gryffindor inspired in him.

'No explanation needed, there is nothing to say,' Scorpius said stiffly, going back to attempting to lift the desk.

'If you're not going to accept my apology then at least let me help you,' Albus said, moving to take hold of the other end of the desk.

'Let go,' Scorpius hissed. 'I don't need your help,' he glared across the desk at Albus.

'Well what can I do then so that you'll forgive me?' Albus asked firmly. Oh let me count the ways, Scorpius thought to himself darkly. That's what he gets for going after Potters.

'Nothing,' he huffed, trying not to look directly at the Gryffindor's pleading eyes, he could feel his resolve fading, damn those green eyes.

'Let me take you out for dinner,' Albus offered. Scorpius stopped pulling the desk and stared. Albus held his breath, so far trying to redeem himself and putting himself out there wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. But he determinedly held the other man's hard gaze.

'Please,' he asked again. Scorpius paused for a moment, his expression still unreadable.

'Fine,' he final said. 'You finish helping me unpack and you take me out for dinner. Then I'll see how I feel about forgiving you.'

Albus exhaled with relief and smiled brightly, which Scorpius didn't know what to make of.

'Great, let me help,' he said, seeming pleased with himself as he again took hold of the desk and the two began manoeuvring it up the stairs in silence.

Scorpius's mind reeled as he looked up at Albus who was smiling happily. The Gryffindor had offered to take him to dinner. Did he mean like a date? Scorpius wondered. And if it was, did that mean that maybe, just maybe, Albus might have feelings for him too? If that was the case the Slytherin was determined to get some answers.

Scorpius's eyes zeroed in on Albus's flexed muscular arms and forced himself not to lick his lips, picturing the muscular torso that was hidden under the man's thin shirt.

Oh he was definitely getting an answer out of the Gryffindor tonight, before his speculations earned him a ticket to St Mungos. The still smiling Gryffindor was going to drive him crazy.

**Thanks for reading, hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. If you liked it please let me know and review **


End file.
